In order to properly apply a paint or sealer on an assembly line, such as in the automotive industry, an Associate is under pressure to complete the task within a short time period such that the product can move to the next step in the assembly process. Often, in trying to apply the paint or sealer in an efficient manner and to ensure proper coverage, the Associate finds himself in positions that are not ergonomically-friendly and this places undue strain on the Associate's person, resulting in potential injuries and lost production time.